Stepparenting 101
by motown lady
Summary: Lee sees being a parental figure isn't always easy where a teenager is concerned. Set after "One Flew East." I apologize for the delay in continuing this story as real life and being stuck on chapters got in the way. Thanks for your patience.
1. Chapter 1

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 1

Lee and Amanda were doing their catch up paperwork one afternoon after lunch and as they worked Lee noticed Amanda looking at him and then looking away.

After about five minutes of this Lee couldn't take it any more. "Amanda? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Amanda sighed and with a shrug said, "No. Not really. It's just that I've had something on my mind all day and I can't seem to figure out the best way to-"

Lee put up a hand to stop her ramble. "I'll help you. What is it?"

Feeling embarrassed then Amanda chuckled, "Okay. Um, Mother's going on a cruise next week. She was going to go with Captain Curt, but he's going on a business trip so she asked me to go with her. Only thing is, there'd be no one to stay with the boys. Joe's in the West Indies for a few months. Aunt Lillian is with Uncle Herman. Aunt Edna and Uncle Iggy are-"

Lee groaned, "Amanda! I know your family tree. Okay, I'll do it."

Amanda stared at him surprisingly. "You? Oh, I can't ask you to-"

Lee perplexed lowered his voice."Of course me. Why not me? I'm surprised you didn't ask me to begin with. After all, we are married now."

Amanda nodded. "Well, I know. But I wasn't sure if it was possible because you and Jamie-"

Lee interjected, "Hey. We're okay now, thanks to the talk you had with him. Besides, this will give me an introduction into living with them full-time."

Amanda smiled grunting, "Heh."

Lee was bemused by her grin and asked, "What?"

Amanda shrugged. "Phillip said something along those lines to me the other night."

Lee smiled. "Really?"

Amanda nodded."Yeah. He said, "Mom, how about Lee? He's a cool guy and Jamie doesn't hate him as much any more. It'll be fun."

Lee chortled then. "A ringing endorsement if ever I heard one!"

Amanda giggled and picked up her desk phone."All right. Let me call Mother and set it up then."

So that Saturday Lee got settled in the den since Amanda and Dotty would be leaving Sunday on their trip.

He and the boys were up early helping the ladies get the luggage in Dotty's car.

While they loaded the trunk Amanda went over the list of activities and appointments that the boys couldn't miss that week.

As the last bag was placed in the trunk and Lee shut it Amanda sighed. "Gosh, I know there's more I have to tell you, but I can't remember right now. I did leave the list by the phone just in case, though."

As Lee and the boys hugged the ladies goodbye he shook his head."Honey, don't worry. We'll be fine. Right, Guys?"

The boys nodded as Amanda kissed them and Phillip shrugged. "Sure, Mom. You and Grandma just have a good time. We'll miss you and we love you."

Dotty then nodded."Dear, you know how it is. As soon as we get to the airport or the ship, you'll remember what else you needed them to know."

She then turned to Lee. "Don't forget to water the plants and the garden. The boys will help you. Particularly that area just under the kitchen window. It's always a trouble spot."

Lee nodded as he and Amanda shared a look remembering how the trouble started almost four years earlier.

The ladies then got into the car and Amanda started it saying, "There's a file for Francine in the left side desk drawer marked "Capitol". You can't miss it."

Turning off the car then she bemoaned, "Maybe we shouldn't go after all. It's a week and there's still a lot you need to know-"

Lee kissed her cheek whispering, "If I can handle Russian Intelligence and Dr. Smyth then I can handle two teenage boys, okay? I love you."

Amanda nodded kissing him back, "I love you, too. Thank you for taking this on. I know it won't be easy, so I'll call tonight to check on things."

Lee groaned and looking at the boys for an SOS signal they gestured to Amanda and Dotty, "Goodbye, already."

Amanda shook her head and starting the car once more pulled out of the driveway finally with she and Dotty waving as they went down the street.

Phillip sighed."What's with Mom anyway?"

Lee chuckled, "Nothing, Chief. It's just that we haven't spent this much time alone together before and she's concerned."

Then clapping a hand on each boy's shoulder Lee gestured, "C'mon. Let's go straighten up and then head out for a while, huh?"

But as they came back into the house the phone was ringing and Phillip beat Jamie to it."It's probably for me, Doofus."

Lee caught the glare Jamie gave Phillip and pulling him toward the kitchen said, "Breakfast dishes. I'll wash, you dry."

They were almost finished when Phillip hung up. "Hey, Lee? Is it okay if I go out with a friend of mine today? We're just going to the mall."

Jamie barbed, "Yeah. He and Chet are having a Girl's Day."

Phillip then lunged at Jamie! "Shut up, Dweeb! At least I have friends and not bookworms!"

As they began tusseling Lee broke it up immediately!"Enough! Now apologize this minute."

The boys sullenly looked at one another and mumbled their apologies.

Lee cleared his throat."Repeat that. I didn't hear it, Fellas."

Phillip and Jamie louder said, "Sorry."

Lee nodded and gestured to Jamie, "All right. You go on and finish the dishes while I talk to your brother on the couch."

As he and Phillip sat down Phillip groaned, "He's always in my face about something. He's such a nerd."

Jamie overheard retorting, "Well, if you weren't such a hot shot about everything now-"

Lee barked, "Knock it off, both of you! Jamie, please finish and put away the dishes."

Sighing Lee looked at Phillip. "Now, this friend you're hanging out with. I probably should meet him, huh? Does he live near here?"

Phillip nodded. "Yeah. His name's Chet Bradford and he lives two blocks away. He moved here a couple of weeks ago and started at our school last week. He's a tenth grader, but he's really cool. I think you'd like him. So, is it okay?"

Lee mulling it over nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess so. I take it one of his parents will be picking you up?"

Just then there was a knock at the front door and Lee was surprised to see a tall lanky boy come to the landing and greet them."Hey, Phil. Let's go. Marty's outside."

Standing up from the couch Lee went to him."You're Chet, I take it?"

The boy looked strangely at Lee and shaking his hand said, "Right. And you're Phil's old man? Nice to meet you."

Phillip then stood up and went to Chet shaking his head. "No, Chet. My old man's in Africa. This is Lee. He hangs out with my mom."

Lee was taken aback by Phillip's remark. Old man? Hangs out? What is he picking up from this kid? Amanda and I are married. Not that Dotty and the boys knew that, of course.

He wondered if Amanda had met this boy yet, but had the distinct feeling she hadn't because he knew she wouldn't approve of this new friendship at all.

But not wanting to be rude then he looked at Chet. "Who's Marty? Is he one of your friends that's driving?"

Chet then looked at Phillip strangely and then back at Lee. "Uh no, Dude. That's my old man. My pop."

Then a car horn sounded and Chet gestured to Phillip, "We gotta go. Marty's getting hot."

As Phillip and Chet got to the front door Lee followed them out saying, "Wait, Chet. I'd like to meet your dad. Do you mind?"

Phillip rolled his eyes sighing with a hand up. "It's okay, Lee. Really. But he's just late for work. You can meet him some other time."

But Lee went outside with the boys anyway greeting the man who got out of the car in the driveway."Mr. Bradford? I'm Lee Stetson. I'm staying with Phillip and his brother while his mother and grandmother are away. Nice to meet you."

Marty Bradford shook Lee's hand while gesturing to the boys, "Hop in, Fellas. I'm late for my meeting."

Looking back at Lee Marty nodded. "Nice to meet you, Stetson. And don't worry. I'll bring the kid back in one piece. He'll be fine."

As Marty then got in and started the car Lee pulled some money out of his wallet. "Hey, Phillip? Here you go, Pal."

But Marty waved it away as he pulled out."Nah. It's fine. Today's on us. See ya."

Lee then called to Phillip, "Be back before dinner!"

Phillip nodded as the car sped away.

Lee going back into the house went to the kitchen. "Is Chet always like that?"

Jamie shrugged putting the dishtowel away. "I dunno. Only met him once outside. But Mom wouldn't like what Phillip said about Dad. He's not old. Why did he say that? He's been getting weirder since that kid moved here."

Lee nodded. "I see. I take it then that your mom and grandma haven't met him yet?"

Jamie shook his head. "No. You and Mom were out of town the other night when Mr. Bradford showed up and asked Grandma if Phillip could go out to dinner with him and Chet. She let him go after giving Mr. Bradford the third degree about it. I thought she told Mom about it, though."

Lee chuckled. "Yeah. It may have seemed like the third degree, but your grandma's supposed to ask questions about people you hang out with that she or your mom don't know. Tell you what. Let's finish cleaning up around here and then we'll head out for a while, all right?"

Jamie smiled nodding."All right."

As they continued working around the house Lee at one point looked at his watch thinking, Won't hear from Amanda until later. Maybe I should check this Bradford guy out for myself.

Then changing his mind he shook his head deciding to worry about it later.

It was six-thirty that evening when Phillip came through the front door with several bags. "I'm home."

When Lee and Jamie greeted him they were taken aback by the outfit Phillip was wearing.

Phillip grinned turning around to show them. "Pretty rad, right?"

Lee cleared his throat."Uh, yeah. But what happened to the clothes you had on earlier?"

Phillip gestured to the bag he was holding. "In here."

Then giving a nod to the front hall he said, "Oh, I got some more over there."

Going to retrieve the other bags he went to the stairs and headed up. "Well, I'm gonna put this stuff away. Call me when dinner's ready. Later."

Just then the phone rang and Lee said to Jamie, "That'll be your mom, I bet. I'll take the call in the den."

Knowing the trouble Phillip would be in he asked, "Can I help you tell her about Phillip?"

Lee shook his head."No. You finish setting the table and keep an eye on that stew on the stove, please. I'll get you guys when I'm done and you can talk to her."

As Lee took the phone into the den and closed the door Jamie chuckled thinking, Hope you like those clothes Phillip, because Mom's sure not gonna let you keep them.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 2

Amanda and Dotty had flown to Miami and embarked on the cruise ship that would be heading for the Cayman Islands. But due to mechanical difficulties near dusk they and the other passengers later that evening were shuttled to the nearby Marriot Biscayne Hotel for a dinner layover.

Dotty shook her head at the situation while looking at a menu at the table telling Amanda, "I don't believe this. What if we're here overnight? Have you seen the prices for rooms? And what about meals? I'm going to write a letter when we get home-"

Amanda sighed putting up a hand."Oh, Mother. Stop! Besides, didn't the Captain tell us that the meals were on the cruise line tonight? He said it'll be fixed as quickly as possible so they can get us back onboard to continue toward the Cayman Islands."

Amanda then looking at her watch told Dotty, "Think I'll go check on the boys before we have to leave. If I'm not back soon, just order the veal for me, please."

Dotty nodded."All right, Dear. Send my love."

Amanda questioned the hostess at the front of the restaurant about where the phones were and was directed to the outer section of the hotel near the lobby.

Thanking her Amanda got to a phone and putting in change dialed her home number.

A couple of rings and then Lee answered the phone in the den, "King residence."

Amanda smiled into the phone."Hi, Sweetheart. How's everything going?"

Lee nodded with a small smile and shrug. "Okay, I guess. How's the ship?"

Amanda sensed a hesitant tone to his voice." It's great except we have a dinner layover. Something mechanical so they sent us to the Biscayne for dinner. They'll let us know when we can go back and reboard. What's wrong?"

Lee sighed."Uh, nothing earth shattering. But do you know Phillip's new friend Chet Bradford or his father Marty?"

Amanda shrugged."No. But from what Mother told me, they recently moved here from L.A. and Chet goes to the boys school. She met Mr. Bradford the other night when I was working late. He came by to ask if Phillip could go to dinner with them. She said he seemed very nice. Why?"

Lee shook his head."Well. Judging by what I witnessed today, I'm not so sure Phillip should be around that kid any more."

Amanda furrowed her brow."Oh? Why not?"

Lee cleared his throat and eying the closed den door after hearing some movement close by said, "Hold on a minute."

Lee putting the phone down opened the door seeing a startled Jamie standing there and queried, "What's up?"

Jamie shrugged and gulped."N-Nothing. I put the stew on warm and the table's set. Anything else I can do?"

Lee smiled lightly."Yeah. Please go upstairs and finish whatever homework you might have due for tomorrow, okay? I told you I'd let you guys talk to your mom when I'm through."

Jamie nodded slowly."Okay. I wasn't listening, honest. But my offer still stands on helping you tell Mom about Phillip and the clothes?"

Lee chuckled lightly shaking his head. "No, thanks. I can handle it. Besides, your mother's told you often enough about tattling. You're getting too old to be doing that, aren't you?"

Jamie sighed and nodded."Yes, Sir. I'll go now."

Lee watched the boy head upstairs answering,"Thank you."

Closing the den door he got back on the phone with Amanda who asked, "What was that all about?"

Lee groaned putting a hand through his hair."Nothing. Jamie wanted to help me with the conversation concerning Phillip. I told him to go finish any homework he may have."

Amanda shook her head."I've told him about not tattling on his brother. Guess I'll have to remind him again when I get home. Both of them, seeing as they still act a bit childish at times. Now, what about the Bradfords?"

Lee nodded."Okay. For starters, Chet assumed I was Phillip's old man. But Phillip told him no, his old man was in Africa and that I just hang out with you?"

Clearing his throat Lee's voice grew tense as he continued, "Honey, we do a little more than hang out together. We're married now. Not that the boys or Dotty know yet, but still-"

Amanda smirking put up a hand."Okay. So Phillip emulates Chet a bit. It's just a phase, Sweetie. He'll grow out of it, I'm sure. Don't worry about it too much, all right? Now, anything else?"

Lee shrugged."I take it you bought Phillip new school clothes for the year, right?"

Amanda nodded."Of course. Don't tell me he grew out of them already?"

Lee shook his head sighing."Oh, no. But you won't recognize him when you get home."

Amanda wincing slightly sighed as she asked,"Oh, gosh! He didn't get anything shaved or pierced, did he? He knows better than that."

Lee quickly reassured his wife."No, no. He's fine in that respect. But he happened to come home from the mall tonight with a whole new wardrobe, courtesy of the Bradfords. He obviously feels that his old clothes suddenly aren't rad enough. So, you tell me. Do I try to handle this myself, or wait until you get a look at your Don Johnson wannabe?"

Amanda sighed shaking her head."Well. You pretty much have the basics down of being around both boys and what they'll try to pull with you, right?"

Lee nodded slowly."Yeah, I guess so. What are you suggesting, though?"

Amanda clearing her throat said,"All right. He's not going to like either of us for a while but this is how you handle this situation. You explain that you and I have talked and that he is to return all the clothes to Mr. Bradford but to thank him for his generosity. Oh, but I will be speaking to Phillip about this when I get home, okay?"

Lee nodded. "I thought you'd agree with me on that point. Also, I thought maybe I should check the guy out through Agency channels-"

Amanda stunned shook her head vehemently."Absolutely not, Lee Stetson!"

Lee shrugged quickly."Oh, why not? Look, what kid's parent throws money around for no reason? I think the guy's up to no good."

Amanda put up a hand."And I think you're being too suspicious. So he has a bit of money. That's his business, Lee. I don't need trouble in the neighborhood. I've had enough crazy things happen over the years as you well know. So please, Sweetheart? No invasions by Feds, all right?"

Lee sighed. "Okay. Just talk to Phillip. Got it. Hey, I miss you."

Amanda smiled."I miss you too, Honey. I really wish we could've all gone on this trip, you know?"

Lee smiled also."Well. Maybe someday, Sweetie. Okay. Well, I'll go get them to the phone so they can say hello. But don't worry. I'll tell them to make it quick since you're eating now. I love you."

Amanda nodded. "Love you too."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 3

When the boys were finished talking with Amanda, they said goodbye and hung up.

Phillip asked, "Can we eat now, Lee? We're kinda hungry."

Lee sighed. "Soon, Chief. Jamie? Can you please go upstairs and watch TV for a bit? Your brother and I have to talk, ok?"

Jamie nodded and headed upstairs.

Realizing Jamie might want to eavesdrop Lee gestured to the patio, "C'mon. Let's go have a sit-down out here."

As they went to the patio Lee closed the French doors and then joined Phillip at the picnic table.

Phillip shrugged. "What's up?"

Lee cleared his throat and said slowly, "Well, I was a bit concerned about the clothes you came home with earlier so I talked it over with your mom. While it was very generous of Mr. Bradford to give you those outfits she and I both feel that the right thing to do here is to return them and to let him know that while you appreciate his thoughtfulness, it really isn't necessary because you have suitable clothing already. I mean, your mom just got you all new stuff for the year, right?"

Phillip nodded slowly."Yeah, she did. And I see your point but I have a point to make here, too."

Lee swallowed."Okay. Go ahead."

Phillip sighed shaking his head."The point is that this is really none of your business. You and Mom are dating and that's great but I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of it, all right?"

When Lee tried to interject Phillip put up a hand saying, "Look. I'll give back the clothes even though I think you're both being unfair."

Getting up from the table Phillip said bitterly, "Excuse me. I'd better go do this now. And I've lost my appetite. Don't hold dinner for me."

As Phillip went back into the house Lee sat there and thought, Way to go, Stetson. There's no easy way to fix this.

Shaking his head he then thought, If I did the right thing here, then why do I feel like hell?

The following weekend came and Amanda and Dotty returned from their cruise trip looking well-rested.

As Lee and Jamie helped unload the trunk Dotty told them, "Just leave everything on the landing. We'll bring it upstairs later."

When everything was back in the house and they came in Amanda hugged Jamie and looked around asking, "Where's Phillip?"

Lee sighed as he brought his luggage out of the den."Stewing in his room. Not a happy camper right now as you can imagine after my talk with him about returning the clothes to Mr. Bradford."

As Dotty hugged Jamie next she said,"Don't worry, Lee. You did the right thing."

Jamie shook his head."I dunno, Grandma. Mom, Phillip's been a real jerk all week, and I had to do all his chores."

Amanda admonished her son."Jamie-"

But Lee chuckled lightly."Hey, Ace. I was here too, remember? You weren't alone in working around here."

Jamie sheepishly nodded. "O-Oh, yeah. Sorry, Lee. Thanks for being here all week with us."

Lee winked at him with a light smile."You're welcome, Pal."

Then Amanda noticed Jamie looking around and asked, "What is it, Sweetheart?"

Jamie shrugged. "I dunno. We brought everything in, right?"

Amanda sneaking a knowing glance at Dotty said, "I think so. Mother, did we have anything else in the car?"

Seeing the hopeful glance from her grandson Dotty giggled saying, "In the back seat, Darling. Go on now."

The three adults laughed as Jamie tore out of the house suddenly!

Dotty shaking her head asked, "Tea, anyone?"

Lee shook his head saying, "Not for me, thank you. Early day tomorrow."

Dotty then hugged Lee and said, "Thank you for being here for the boys this week. I know it couldn't have been easy."

Lee smiled with a shrug. "It was fine, Dotty. But Phillip's just learning that you can't have everything handed to you based on who you know."

Amanda nodded gesturing to the door. "You're right about that. I'll walk you out now. Mother, would you ask Phillip to please help with the bags?"

Dotty nodded as she watched Lee and Amanda walk out the front door and heading upstairs thought somberly, Judging by the mood Lee said Phillip was in already, this should be fun.

As Lee and Amanda reached his car they loaded the trunk and he closed it with Amanda asking,"Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

Lee shrugged shaking his head. "Honey, Phillip and I had something good starting here. And by saying no about the clothes, I really think I blew it."

Amanda instinctively went into his arms. "You did no such thing, Lee. Joe, Mother and I don't say yes to everything those boys want. That's why they're so well-adjusted, you know? We can't spoil them. It isn't right."

But then out of the corner of his eye Lee spotted Phillip coming toward them and gently nudging Amanda, cocked his head.

Phillip said slowly,"Excuse me. Lee? Grandma said you were leaving and I just wanted to apologize for being such a pain to you this week. And Mom? I returned the clothes but I really didn't think you'd mind since Mr. Bradford said I didn't have to worry about paying him back. He wanted to buy that stuff. He really is a nice guy."

Lee cleared his throat. "It's okay, Phillip. I'm sure the Bradfords are nice people. But look, I remember what it was like making new friends and being impressed by them. I just didn't want you to forget how you and Jamie were being raised by your parents and grandmother. They're your moral compass, all right? And since I'm in your lives now, I want to help you guys as well. If you'll let me."

As Phillip mulled over what Lee was telling him Amanda took Phillip's hand squeezing it gently. "Honey, Lee was right to tell me what happened with the Bradfords. But you know it wasn't right to accept such an extravagant gift from the man when all you did was be a friend to his son. Phillip, friendships can't be bought. They have to be earned. And you only just met them a short time ago, right?"

As Phillip nodded Amanda saw the glum look in his eyes and sighed. "All right. Why don't we have Chet and his dad over for dinner some night this week so we can all get to know them better, huh?"

Phillip brightened considerably. "Really? Thanks, Mom! You're the best! I'll go call them right now!"

He kissed his mother and dashed off.

Amanda watching her son go back into the house shrugged sadly, "He's never had a problem making friends before. Why is this one so different?"

Lee smiled as he stroked Amanda's back. "You remember high school, Sweetheart. If you hung around the right crowd, things were just better for you. Don't worry. His head's in the clouds now but he'll straighten out soon."

Giving Amanda a kiss he got into the car and started it."I'll call you later. I love you."

But as he was pulling out Amanda put up her hand to stop him."Wait. You are coming for that dinner, right?"

Lee shook his head."I'm gonna take a raincheck, Honey. Sorry."

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "But you don't even know what night it's going to be."

Lee shrugged in his car seat. "Doesn't matter. I've already experienced the Bradford realm. Now it's your turn, Sweetie. Bye."

Blowing her a kiss he pulled out of the driveway and went down the street.

As Amanda watched him go she muttered, "Chicken."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 4

The Bradfords came over to dinner two nights later and as Amanda greeted them and they entered Marty did a double take at the tasteful but tiny surroundings and shaking his head asided to Chet,"You weren't kidding about the space, Kid. Oh, I gotta help Phil's mom get something bigger."

But Chet whispered back, "Cool it, Pop. It's okay. Phil says they like it here."

Amanda overhearing the name as she led them to the family room asked, "Phil? Who's Phil?"

Phillip clearing his throat said as he greeted the men, "They mean me, Mom. It's okay. I don't mind. C'mon in, Guys."

Then Dotty greeted them as she came over from the kitchen. "Hello, Mr. Bradford. It's nice to see you again."

Looking at Chet she nodded. "And you must be Chet? I'm Phillip's grandmother, Dotty West."

When Chet just stood there Marty nudged him and Chet swallowed answering, "Yes, Ma'am. Nice to meet you."

Dotty asked,"May I get anyone a drink?"

Marty queried, "Got any bourbon?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I do have scotch, however. Can I make you a scotch and soda?"

Marty winced slightly shaking his head."Uh, no thanks. Scotch burns my stomach. Got anything else?"

Dotty sighed dryly. "We also have beer."

Marty smiled as he clapped his hands together."Now you're talking. And Chet here will have soda. Thanks."

As Amanda and Dotty went to fix drinks Marty asked as he looked around, "Hey, Mandy? What kind of change did you drop on this place? How long have you been here? I mean it's nice, but don't you want something bigger? Phil shouldn't have to bunk with his brother until he moves out, right?"

Bringing the drinks over to them as they all sat down Amanda cleared her throat and said firmly,"Marty. My name is Amanda and no, I'm not interested in selling our home. We like it just fine. Thank you for your interest, though."

Phillip and Chet immediately shared a wary look and sensing trouble Chet interjected quickly, "Um. You'll have to excuse my pop, Mrs. King. He's always looking for real estate deals."

Nudging Marty Chet asided,"They aren't gonna sell. So just cool it for tonight. Can't we just chill for once, Pop?"

Marty then glared at him as he shook his head."You know. If it weren't for my job, you wouldn't have it so easy right now. You could've wound up with Judith. Thank God that didn't happen."

Phillip puzzled asked, "Judith?"

Chet cleared his throat."His old lady. I-I mean, my mom. They split when I was nine."

Marty gave a warning look to Chet."You want chill? Then don't bring dirty laundry into a conversation. Just drop it, Kid."

Chet shrugged groaning."Okay, but you brought her up. I didn't-"

Marty angrily slammed the beer glass down on the coffee table saying,"Enough! Let's change the subject. Now. About this house, Mandy-"

Amanda shaking her head changed the subject once more."So, Marty. How do you like the neighborhood so far? I know it takes time to get used to a new place but if you need any help-"

Marty waved it away."No thanks. We got it covered. As I was saying about your house, I thought about you the other day when Chet here told me you only have three bedrooms and a den? I was over at the Betsy Ross Estates then and saw this four bedroom Tudor I think you just gonna love. I'll take you over whenever you're ready."

Amanda then was choking on her iced tea and managed to spill some on her blouse.

Dotty patting her back worriedly she asked, "Darling, are you all right?"

Amanda nodded and coughed getting up said, "Wr-Wrong pipe. Gotta change my top. Excuse me."

Hurrying then upstairs she thought, Betsy Ross Estates? That would be disasterous. I've gotta call Lee!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 5

Amanda excused herself from the party to go up and change her top after choking on her drink and spilling some on it.

Saying she'd be back quickly she headed up to her room to call Lee, who luckily was at home.

He responded to her voice, "Hi, Honey. So, how's it going with Marty "Moneybags" Bradford?"

Amanda sighed and shaking her head commented, "Not too well, I'm afraid. Listen, I'm reconsidering your offer about checking that man's background out. I honestly didn't want you to do it at first because deep down I felt that if you did that, then Phillip would think that we don't trust his judgement where making new friends is concerned. It's not Chet, though. It's Marty, you know? He keeps trying to get me to unload this house, but I love this house and have no intention of selling-"

Lee put up a hand listening to her ramble and answered quickly,"Ho-Hold on, Sweetheart! Now, why would he be trying to get you to sell? What business is it of his, anyway?"

Amanda shrugged gulping,"Well. According to Chet, his father is into real estate deals and thinks my house is worth selling. So when Marty mentioned seeing a four bedroom Tudor at the Betsy Ross Estates, I knew I should call you. I mean I can't show up there because of that Bodine case years ago, remember? And there's something else. Marty has an ex-wife named Judith, who is Chet's mother. She left when Chet was nine. And we only found that out because Marty got a bit upset with Chet when it was brought up in conversation-"

Lee sighed and cut in,"H-Honey, calm down! All right. If you're sure you want me to look into his real estate background, I will call Billy and see what he thinks. It does sound a little fishy to me as well, but I don't want you to worry about this, okay? He's probably just trying to score some points with whatever company he works with right now. Anyway, you just stand firm and tell him that you're not selling your home, period! Now...anything else?"

Amanda replied softly shaking her head, "No. Only that I love you and I'm glad you were home."

Lee smiled into the phone. "Me too, Sweetie. See you in the morning. Bye."

Amanda remarked, "Bye, bye."

Hanging up she went to change her top and go back downstairs to find that everyone had gone into the dining room Jamie included, who'd been upstairs finishing his homework.

Amanda greeted him saying, "How did you do?"

Jamie shrugged. "Done. The math was a pain, though."

Marty getting up to seat Amanda stated, "Aw Jay, don't knock math now. It'll help you down the road to know that stuff if you want to be an accountant or stockbroker someday."

Sitting back down in his seat he continued, "You know, I remember when I got hired right outta high school in the Bronx when I lived in New York..."

As Marty prattled on Dotty noticing Amanda's top asked in an aside to her, "Honey? Didn't you have a green top just like this one you took to a rummage sale years ago?"

Amanda without a beat answered lightly, "Yeah, but no one wanted this shade. It wasn't the "in" thing to wear back then..."

Ignoring the strange look Dotty was giving her, Amanda focused once more on Marty's story.

The next morning after the boys had left for school Dotty having coffee with Amanda brought up the previous night's dinner.

She commented, "Well, I shouldn't say this about someone I hardly know. But Marty was-"

Amanda nodded picking up her cue. "Rude. A bit."

Dotty shook her head. "I was going to say boorish. He seemed very nice when I first met him. Oh, but that tall tale about suddenly moving to San Francisco because of a job he aquired right after graduating? I have a feeling that he embellishes quite a bit to impress his son and others around him. It's sad, actually."

Amanda finishing her coffee got up from the kitchen table and kissing Dotty's cheek said, "I agree, but I've gotta get going or I'll be late. See you later, Mother."

But as Amanda got to the door Dotty asked, "Honey? You aren't really thinking of selling this place, are you?"

Amanda turned back toward Dotty and replied softly, "No way. This is our home. I guess Marty never really had a home to speak of because if he did he'd understand people's feelings about not wanting to sell just to make a fast buck. Know what I mean?"

As Amanda left Dotty thought, Uh-oh. She sounded just like Marty then. Better not have him back over any time soon...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 6

Amanda got off the elevator at the Agency that morning and seeing Francine in the bullpen asked, "Have you seen Lee? He wasn't in our office."

Francine nodded gesturing towards Billy's office. "He's in there with Billy. They're waiting for you."

Thanking her, she strode to the door and knocked.

Seeing her Billy motioned her in and as she greeted both men she sat down. "Good morning. So... Have you found anything out yet?"

Lee gave a low whistle and sitting down next to her across from Billy's desk answered, "Oh boy, did we ever."

Taking the printout sheet from Billy he began reading.

"Marty Bradford is one Martin Sydney Bradford, aged thirty six. Born in the Bronx in New York, he was an only child who lived with his widowed father until he graduated from Mott Haven Prep High School in 1967 and soon after became employed by Progress Real Estate interning as an investment consultant. That only lasted a few years until he headed to San Francisco to go into business for himself."

Billy added, "He left thinking he had enough smarts to run his own company."

Amanda sighed and shook her head. "Gosh, so that's where he got his swelled head."

Lee chuckled lightly clearing his throat. "It gets better. When he got to San Francisco, he met an investment banker. One Hal Tyler, who liked Marty's enthusiasm for business and offered him a partnership in his company. He also introduced Marty to his daughter Judith and they hit it off. After a brief courtship they married in 1970 and had Chester...Chet in 1971. The marriage ended in 1980 when he was accused of embezzling from the company and Judith left him. But it was a setup by Hal and his board members to test Marty's loyalties. Marty turned them all in, even though it meant that he may do time as well..."

Amanda gulped and stated sadly, "Oh, poor Chet. That must have been just awful for him."

Billy remarked, "You see, Hal knew no one would believe that Marty could come up with such a fantastic scheme like he and his buddies did. And he was worried about his grandson to boot. So, he made a deal with Marty. He'd absolve Marty of any and all knowledge of the scheme if Marty would move to L.A. with Chet and start a new life."

Lee continued, "It was five months later that Hal Tyler died of a heart attack in prison. When his will was read a few weeks later, it was discovered that Hal left a substantial sum of money to be given to Chet upon the boy's twenty first birthday. He'd placed Judith in charge of the money but somehow Marty found a way to sweet talk Judith into reconciling with him, and promising her in the meantime to have a college fund set up for Chet."

Billy sighed. "Then the bottom fell out for Marty when Judith found out that Marty took all of the money and blew it on the stock market. He was left with nothing and forced to sell the L. A. home, losing Judith for a second time."

Taking note of Amanda's reaction to all this Lee replied softly, "Judith was furious to say the least and wanted to take Chet back with her to San Francisco but at the last minute changed her mind and leaving Chet with Marty, disappeared. We still don't have a location on her, but we're still digging."

Amanda swallowed commenting quietly, "Well, that explains why Marty was so upset at even the mention of Judith the other night at dinner. I just don't understand how she could've left her little boy like that."

Billy shrugged. "Maybe she was facing hard times herself and didn't have the necessary means to raise him at the time. It does happen, Amanda. But at least with your divorce, you and Joe still have a good relationship and can be there for your children when they need you."

Amanda nodded and stood up. "Yes. Thank you both for checking on Marty's past. Tell me, do you think Chet knows about any of this?"

Lee sighed and shaking his head replied, "I doubt it. The kid's so laid back about everything. Trust me, if he did I don't think he'd hesitate to leave the creep-"

Amanda shook her head at him. "Please don't go labeling Marty that way until we know more."

Lee baffled, looked at Billy and then back at Amanda. "What do you mean by that?"

Amanda shrugged lightly. "Maybe it's not Marty's fault."

Then suddenly she came to a realization and headed for the door saying, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Billy asked, "What is it, Amanda?"

Turning back she stated, "I've got to do some digging of my own. Excuse me..."

When she left hurriedly Billy puzzledly looked at Lee. "What's she talking about, Scarecrow? We gave her all the info we had on Bradford. What more can she be after?"

Lee sighed nodding. "I know, I know. But Amanda still has trouble separating her personal feelings from some cases even after all this time with us."

Billy asked, "Is it possibly because Chet is also Phillip's friend? She feels like she may have to protect both boys somehow?"

Lee getting up to head to the door nodded as he put a hand through his hair and sighed nodding. "Yeah. More than likely, that's what this is now. I'd better go see what other angle she's looking for. Thanks for your help here."

Billy with a half smile remarked, "Any time. And listen. You tell Amanda to go slow with whatever she comes up with. We want everyone in this mess to come out of it with as little bloodshed as possible."

Lee nodded slowly as he left thinking, God willing she won't do anything crazy here.

But as he got into the elevator to head for the "Q" office he groaned saying out loud, "Oh, she will unless I can talk her out of it."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 7

Amanda had left Billy's office after he and Lee told her about Marty's history and heading back up to the "Q" office, immediately went to Lee's desk and got on the computer.

As she waited for it to boot up there was a knock at the door and in walked Francine who asked, "Everything ok? I noticed you looked a bit distracted when you left Billy's office. What did he and Lee tell you about Bradford?"

Amanda shook her head frustratedly as the computer was ready and she began typing furiously and answered quickly, "There was no child support mentioned, no visitation schedule, no custody arrangement-"

Francine sighed impatiently, "Wait. What are you going on about now?"

Amanda waited for the info on Judith Bradford to appear and stated, "Francine, I'm a mother! When Joe and I divorced, we made arrangements for Phillip and Jamie and the house was put in my name. I never asked for alimony, but child support was necessary and Joe was always good about that. Judith just up and leaves Chet with Marty and no support is worked out and she never goes to see her son? I don't buy it!"

Francine put up a hand as Lee entered. "Whoa, Mama Bear! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation-"

Amanda grunted, "Reasonable? No reason on earth unless those two are hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

Lee puzzled looked at Francine. "I could hear Amanda as I came up the stairs. What's she talking about? We gave her everything we had on Bradford-"

Francine rolled her eyes as she headed for the door. "Apparently, you didn't dig deep enough for her satisfaction."

Turning back she answered, "Good luck, Amanda. Hope you find something."

As she left Lee walked over to face Amanda at the desk and calmly asked, "Okay. What's got you all fired up about this, anyway?"

Amanda sighed. "Do you remember the Estoccia case when we helped Joe because of the Prime Minister? You found out about my divorce and the arrangements for the boys that Joe and I made, right?"

As Lee nodded Amanda continued. "Well, why wasn't there anything on Marty and Judith's divorce?"

Lee shrugged."Maybe it was done quietly-"

Amanda retorted, "Lee! There had to have been legal papers drawn up. There were when Joe and I split. We didn't just shake hands and goe our separate ways. There were our boys to consider. Just how is Marty able to afford the house he has now if he's so bad at investing, huh? How has he been able to care for Chet all this time on his own? I'm telling you, there's something wrong with this picture."

Lee thought carefully for a moment and then going around to the other side of the desk nodded as he stood near her gesturing to the computer screen. "Okay. You've got a point. So let's just see what comes up on Judith Tyler Bradford...Oh, and for kicks, let's also check out her mother, Charlotte Tyler. Hal's widow. Couldn't find much on her either..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 8

Lee and Amanda were stunned as they dug into the new information on Judith Bradford and her mother, Charlotte Tyler!

Both women were shown to be in the thick of it all as Lee tried to figure out in his mind what was shown on the computer.

He began pacing and said to Amanda slowly, "All right. We have Judith who was Daddy's little girl until he up and hires Marty, a braggart from New York who didn't know finances from squat but Hal decided to take him under his wing anyway."

He stopped and looked at Amanda squarely asking, "You're Hal's daughter who's gotten pretty much anything she wanted until then. What do you do?"

Amanda shrugged, " I'd try to find out from Hal why he'd want a stranger instead of his own flesh and blood as his partner in the company?"

Lee nodded. "Right. And what else?"

Amanda thought carefully and replied, "Well... If he doesn't tell me what I want to know, then I'd go to Charlotte. But Lee, I still don't see-"

Lee realizes something at that moment and puts a hand up as he goes to the phone. "Wait, Honey. I think I have something."

He dials Francine's extension remarking, "It's got to do with money here."

When Francine answers Lee quickly tells her, "Francine! Get all the bank records you can on the Bradfords and Charlotte Tyler and bring them up here, okay? Thanks."

As Lee hung up Amanda shook her head. "Lee? How do you think Charlotte's involved? I mean I can understand Judith's part in it now, but why her mother? And Marty as well?"

Lee sighed. "You've heard the saying, "Money is the root of all evil", right? Well Sweetheart, there's never enough money for people that are this desperate to hide stuff! And if what I'm beginning to think is true, then those ladies have been making Marty the scapegoat for years. But I'm not sure how just yet."

Amanda sadly laments, "And putting poor Chet in the middle of all this bruhaha-"

Lee puzzled asked, "What was that?"

Amanda chuckled lightly and waved it away."Oh, it's something Mother said to me when I got back home after the Stemwinder mess. It just means when there's a lot going on that doesn't make sense. But what happens to Chet if this turns out bad for all three of them?"

Lee swallowed and gently rubbed Amanda's shoulder in comfort saying wistfully, "I dunno, Honey. I just don't know."

Amanda's phone desk rang as Francine knocked and entered.

Francine picked it up."Desmond?"

Nodding she looked at Amanda. "Line one. The boy's school."

Amanda picked up the extension. "Hello? Oh, Mrs. Dennis, how are you? Everything all right? "

Surprised as she listened she asked, "What? When? Well, is Jamie with them? No? Okay, well I'll call home and see if they're there. I'm sure they're all right, though. Thank you for calling. Bye, bye."

Lee asked as Amanda hung up and then dialed her home. "Trouble?"

Amanda shrugged, "I don't know. But Phillip has never left school early except for appointments."

Dotty picked up and answered, "Hello?"

Amanda asked, "Hello, Mother. Are Phillip and Chet there by any chance?"

Dotty shook her head. "No, Dear. Were they getting out early?"

Amanda sighed shaking her head at Lee. "No. The school just called and said that both boys left half an hour ago-"

Dotty asked, "Well, Phillip doesn't just take off. Should we call the police?"

Amanda quickly said, "No, no. I'm sure they're fine, but I'm going out to look for them now. Could you stay by the phone in case Phillip calls, please?'

Dotty nods. "Of course, Dear. Good luck."

As Amanda hung up Lee grabbed his jacket saying, "Let's go."

Francine putting the folder on Amanda's desk asked, "Need backup?"

As Amanda got her purse she shook her head. "No, thank you."

Lee answered, "Just let Billy know where we are, and that we'll be back. Thanks..."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 9

After Lee and Amanda left, Francine was summoned to Billy's office.

As she entered she remarked, " Lee and Amanda are out looking for Phillip and his friend but will be back as soon as they can."

Billy sighed."Sit down, Desmond."

Francine sat down slowly."Sir?"

Billy was about to speak when Dr. Smyth walked in stating, "Well, did you lower the boom on Desmond yet, William? Because it's my turn."

Francine gave a glance to both men answering, "Um, I don't know what you two are talking about-"

Dr. Smyth lit up his cigarette and stated, "Has there been any tomfoolery in suburbia, Desmond? Anyone we know been murdered in King's neighborhood?"

Francine gasped as she looked at Dr. Smyth and shook her head. "N-No, sir! Not to my immediate knowledge-"

Dr. Smyth puffed away answering, "Fine. Then destroy any files on Bradford and his family post haste. We don't delve into suburbia for kicks. You remember what search warrants are, don't you? You need proper authorization to snoop in personal bank records and the like. And that means only if the citizens have broken laws here. Do we understand each other, Desmond?"

Francine swallowed and nodded as Dr. Smyth commented tersely looking next at Billy, "Fine. William, place in the report that she is assigned desk duty until further notice. That goes for Stetson and King, when they see fit to return today. And as for you helping William, I'm also putting you on notice...Toodles, Children."

With that Dr. Smyth left and Billy remarked, "Sorry, Desmond. But you know the rules as do I. We shouldn't have dug so deep, even for friends. Stetson and King are also in trouble here. I suggest you head back to work on your files."

Francine stood up and protested, "But, Sir! He sounded like he just grounded us. We didn't go hunt down Charlotte Brooks! We just found the info on her. You know, I'll bet there have been plenty of times he's gone around the law here. Stemwinder, for example-"

Billy pointed to the door and answered, "Can it, Desmond! Let's let the dust settle upstairs and maybe he'll calm down sooner. Dismissed."

Francine sighed and nodded as she left. "Yes, Sir."

Meanwhile Lee and Amanda had been checking downtown Arlington for any sign of the teens.

Looking in grocery stores, drug stores, and finally the Ballston Quarter Mall.

Going inside Lee noticed the front mall directory and gestured to it. "Okay, Honey. You're the expert here. Where do we find two school skippers?"

Amanda shaking her head was nonplussed looking at him. "I dunno. But Phillip knows better than this. It's not like him to-"

Lee put up a hand. "Please save your outrage for later, huh? I have a feeling it was Chet's idea, anyway. Now, which direction is the arcade?"

Amanda looking around then noticed Marty at the food court and nudged Lee. "There's Marty now. Maybe he's seen the boys already."

They went over and Amanda remarked, "Hello, Marty. Did the school call you about the boys leaving early? Have you seen them anywhere here?"

Marty smiled. " Hey! Small world, right? You playing hooky from work, Mandy?"

Lee cleared his throat. "Uh, no. Actually, the school called Amanda at work telling her that the boys took off about a half hour ago. Any idea where your son might be? Because if we find him, we'll find Phillip."

But Marty waved it off saying, "Eh, don't worry. Chet knows when to come home. He'll take care of Phil. It'll be fine."

Amanda looking at Lee in disbelief stated, "Arcade. Let's go!"

As they took off Marty shrugged and muttered, "That lady needs to chill..."

As they reached the arcade a few moments later Lee spotted Chet and Amanda saw Phillip and they brought both boys out quickly with Phillip sputtering, "Geez, Mom! What the hell? I had a good score in there and you embarrass me like that?!"

Chet shook his head. "Not cool, Mrs. King. You gotta chill once in a while, you know? We were almost done the game, anyway."

Lee seeing Amanda's pursed lips cleared his throat lightly to Chet,"Um, Chet? Let me take you to see Marty now while Phillip has a talk with his mother, all right? C'mon..."

They left and Amanda sighed deeply. "Phillip Thomas King, you have no idea what went through my mind when the school called to say that you had left. You had me worried sick. Do you know that?"

Phillip groaned. "I just left a little early. What's the big deal? I was with Chet. He's cool."

Amanda shook her head. "No. Not any more, he isn't... You've changed, Phillip. And I don't like what I've seen lately. In fact because of this little stunt you pulled today, you are hereby grounded for the next week-"

Phillip in protest hollered, "For what? C'mon! I'm not a baby, Mom. Get a grip-"

Amanda pointed to him. "And for that backtalk, it's now two weeks-"

Phillip interjected, "But-"

Amanda stood firm answering, "You wanna try for three? Keep talking."

When Phillip shrugged wordlessly Amanda nodded gesturing toward the mall exit. "Okay. You and I will head to the car and wait for Lee. Marty can get Chet home. Move it!"

As they passed the three in the food court Amanda told Lee, "We'll be in the car."

Lee nodded answering, "I'll be there soon."

As Amanda and Phillip went through the exit Marty sensed Lee wanted to talk and gave Chet money saying, "Hey, Kid. Why don't you go get a drink while Mr. Stetson and I talk, all right?"

Chet gave a knowing look to him and rolled his eyes.

Taking the money he took off in the direction of a snack bar.

When Chet was out of earshot Marty asked sitting down at a table, "So, what's up? I mean, you saw the guys were okay."

Lee replied nodding as he joined him, " Yeah. Well... Being around Phillip as much as you have now, you know that he's obviously different from Chet. I mean, the boy has structure and boundaries. Something I think Chet doesn't have, if you'll pardon me saying so."

Marty cleared his throat and sighed shrugging, " Aw, it's okay. Look, Chet's a good kid. Doesn't steal, smoke or do drugs. I trust him...I do the best I can. In fact, we do good on our own. We have each other and have fun together."

Lee nodded again and commented lightly, "Yeah, I get it. But Marty...When I spent that week with Phillip and Jamie while their mom was away, I took on the temporary role of parent which wasn't easy. Sure, it's great that you guys have a good time together but Chet has to know from your signal what's permitted and what isn't. And cutting classes is only gonna bring his grades down. See, he has to know that you actually care on some level what's going on in his life. He'll resent you for giving him any kind of disipline, but he'll soon grow to respect you."

Marty mulled over what Lee said and asked, "You sure you don't have kids of your own? 'Cause it seems like you know a lot even though you're single."

Lee half smiled."I have an uncle in the Air Force who raised me from the time I was seven and believe me, I was a hell raiser. But being around Amanda's kids has changed me a bit."

Marty laughed and replied, "Oh. So now you and your uncle are bosom buddies, right?"

Marty took note of Lee's slight wince and chuckled as Lee answered, "Um, not exactly. Let's just say we tolerate each other at best and leave it at that."

Marty gave a low whistle and shook his head as Lee got up, noting that Chet was coming towards them and shook his hand. "Take care, Marty."

Marty nodded. "You too."

Lee patted Chet's shoulder saying, "See you around, Chet. And don't give your dad a hard time, okay? He cares..."

Lee left and Chet asked thumbing towards Lee, "What was that about, Pop?"

Marty watching Lee leave motioned Chet to a chair saying, "We gotta talk. Sit down..."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Stepparenting 101

Chapter 10

As Chet sat down at the food court table across from Marty he shrugged. "What's wrong, Pop? I'm okay. So's Phil. But his mom's having a cow for some reason-"

Marty put up a hand and sighed."Cool it, will ya? You know. Now that I think about it, I should be having one too."

Chet surprised answered, ""You? No way. You're the greatest pop in the world. You get me. Mrs. King's nice and all, but she's stiff in some ways-"

Marty pointed a finger at his son cutting him off."Enough! Now, you and me are pals and we're always gonna be. But it's time I was a real dad to you and lay it all out on the line. So, here it is. I've been doing things backwards where you're concerned. I haven't been making the smartest choices here. So when we get home I'm gonna fix it, okay? Let's go..."

He got up and Chet shook his head as he got up and followed his father out of the mall.

He thought on his way to Marty's car, What did Mr. Stetson say to Pop? I hope Pop's not wigging out...

Meanwhile Lee, Amanda, and Phillip were almost to the house when Phillip grumbled to Amanda, "I didn't do anything wrong. I was just chilling with Chet. I'll bet Dad wouldn't raise a stink like you're doing. He wouldn't care."

At this point, Amanda had enough! "Lee, would you mind pulling into the park area? I need to talk to Phillip alone, please."

Lee nodded and finding a spot parked and got out. "I'll be over by the swings."

As he left Amanda got out of the front passenger seat and got into the back seat closing the door.

She sighed deeply. "Phillip, your father would most certainly have cared about this! He loves you and your brother very much."

Swallowing she continued, "Do you remember the day we told you boys we were ending our marriage? It was the worst day in our lives because we felt like we had failed you both as your parents. We were hurting, but it was nothing compared to what we put you both through. We broke your hearts that day. And today I'm feeling like I failed you again somehow and it will be a long time before I can trust you again."

Phillip looked at her somberly and his eyes watered as he shrugged slowly. "What do you want me to do?"

Clearing her throat Amanda went to get a tissue out of her purse in the front seat and handing it to Phillip replied softly, "Well. When we get home, you call your dad and tell him what's been going on including today's escapade."

Then cupping his chin she turned it to face her. "I still love you, okay? Not thrilled with your sass, but I know you're just testing me like any other teenager today."

Amanda then hugged him and held him a moment longer as she heard him say, "I'm sorry, Mom. I love you, too."

When they parted Amanda tooted the horn to signal to Lee to come back.

As he got in Lee asked looking at both, "Everything okay here?"

The two nodded as Lee started the car and they went back to the house.

Coming in the front door Dotty greeted them. "Amanda, Mr. Melrose called. He sounded very upset."

Lee winced. "Oh, boy. We are kinda late getting back to work. Let me call from my car."

As he went back out Dotty asked Phillip concernedly, "Are you all right, Dear?"

Phillip nodded and hugged her. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Grandma."

Amanda got on the phone. "I'd better call school and let them know I found you and then you can call your dad."

Lee came back in as she was hanging up. "You all set here? Because we gotta get back to work."

Looking at her watch she winced. "Gosh. I didn't know it was this late. All right."

Looking at Dotty she answered, "Phillip is grounded for two weeks. I told Alma Dennis to have Jamie bring home any assignments Phillip has for today. He won't be seeing Chet for quite a while. I should be home around dinner. Bye."

Dotty nodded. "All right, Dear. Bye, bye."

When Lee and Amanda got back to the Agency they went to Billy's office.

As they sat down Billy told them, "Until further notice you both have desk duty. Don't worry. Francine and I have been reprimanded as well here."

Lee groaned, "You mean because of the Bradford stuff? We didn't hunt him down or his family-"

Billy put up a hand. "Stop! It didn't matter to Smyth. You didn't follow protocol with search warrants and the like. Neither did I. So, just go back to your office and work on filing. Dismissed..."

As Lee and Amanda reached the "Q" and went in Amanda sat down at her desk and shook her head.

Lee looked questioningly at her. "What is it, Honey?"

Amanda chuckled. "Heh. Well, looks like we've been grounded just like I had to ground Phillip earlier."

Lee shrugged. "Phillip's a kid-"

Amanda nodded gesturing to herself. "Yeah. And I'm the adult who's supposed to set an example for him, right? Sure glad I'm not telling him about this. I'd never hear the end of it..."

Lee smiled. "Ahh. You mean the saying," Turnabout is fair play?"

Amanda nodded. "Exactly. He'd think of a way to throw it back in my face somehow."

Lee chuckled. "Oh c'mon, Sweetheart. He's not a spiteful kid."

Amanda shrugged lightly. "No. But there will be silence from him for awhile."

Lee half smiled. "Well, cheer up. You still have one son that likes you for the moment."

Amanda shaking her head answered finally, "Ha, ha. Let's just get on the files, okay?"

Later that evening after dinner the front doorbell rang at the King home.

Amanda went to answer it as both boys were helping Dotty with the dishes.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Marty and Chet Bradford standing there.

Greeting them she remarked, "Come in. What can I do for you?"

Marty and Chet entered as Marty said, "Well, Mandy-uh Amanda. We just stopped by to say goodbye. Is Lee here?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. He was supposed to join us for dinner but had a meeting. Would you like to sit down?"

They followed her to the family room and sitting down on the couch Marty looked at Amanda. "Well, I wanted to thank Lee for the talk we had at the mall. And also to apologize to you for trying to push a sale on you for your house. I had no right to do that."

Clearing his throat Chet spoke up. "Uh, Mrs. King? Is it all right if I talk to Phillip for a minute?"

Amanda smiled. "Of course."

Calling Phillip over she said, "Chet wants to talk to you outside, Honey."

Phillip nodded and Chet followed him out to the patio.

Sitting down at the picnic table, Chet shrugged. "Guess your mom finally chilled out, huh?"

Phillip sighed. "Aw, she's okay. I'm grounded for a while, though. So, what's up with you and your dad?"

Chet sighed. "Well, when Pop and I got home from the mall he did the weirdest thing and called Judith-uh, my mom."

Phillip was puzzled. "Why? I thought he didn't like her."

Chet shook his head. " I know, right? But get this. He said he thinks I should try to get to know her better. That it was his fault she didn't stick around, not mine at all. So, we're heading out to San Francisco tomorrow morning. I'm staying with Judith over the weekend and meeting her mom-my grandmother. This is so messed up. I mean, I don't even have any say in it at all. I like that it's just Pop and me. Why drag her into our life now?"

Phillip shrugged and sat down across from Chet. "Yeah, I sorta get it. I was nine and Jamie was seven when our folks split. They still loved us and all but it was weird having Dad so far away. At least we had Grandma move in with us. She and Mom made it okay. So, when are you coming back?"

Chet got up and swallowing shook his head. "I don't know that, either. I heard Pop on the phone earlier with Judith saying that he's thinking of moving us back to L. A. if the weekend works out. That he had some sense knocked into him from somewhere that things had to change. I didn't get why he said that."

Then Marty came out through the French doors. "Hey, Chet? You ready to go, Pal?"

Chet sighed nodding. "Sure, Pop."

Phillip got up from the table and shook Chet's hand. "Well, let me know your address if you move."

Chet then gave Phillip a short hug as Amanda came out. "Right. Bye, Phillip. Bye, Mrs. King. Thanks."

As Marty and Chet went out the back way Amanda asked Phillip, "You all right, Sweetheart?"

Phillip nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go finish the homework I had left. Oh, Dad's coming this weekend and he and Jamie are going to the NASCAR races. He agreed about you grounding me. Guess he really does care."

As Phillip went back inside and went upstairs Dotty looked at Amanda who had a strange exprssion on her face. "Are you all right, Darling?"

Amanda shrugged as she went to the couch and sat down."I don't know. Was I hard to figure out at Phillip's age?"

Dotty chuckled as she kissed Amanda's forehead. "Of course you were, Dear. Then...And now."

Amanda playfully swatted her mother's arm as Dotty headed upstairs and the phone rang.

Picking it up she said, "Hello?"

It was Lee. "Hi. Did you see Marty?"

Amanda asked, "How did you know-"

Lee interjected. "Because I got a thank you message as I was leaving the office. What for? I have no idea."

Amanda replied, "Well, I guess whatever you talked to him about at the mall earlier today stuck with him. What exactly did you say?"

Lee shrugged. "Um, something along the lines of he has to want to be a parent and not just a pal to Chet. Why?"

Amanda sighed. "Because he and Chet are going to San Francisco for a while to see Judith. He even apologized to me for trying to force me to sell the house. You sure you didn't arrange something for him?"

Lee shook his head. "No, I didn't do anything but talk to him. But I realized at the mall that I'm one hundred percent invested in this new family of mine and I want it to last, so I just stepped up to the plate."

Amanda smiled. " And you got a home run, Stetson. Good move!"

The End


End file.
